Joseph Dorian
Appearance Hair: Shortly cropped cobalt that is almost always slicked back. He also has a mustache that’s always neatly combed. Eyes: Blue Skin: Fair Height: 6’ 7” Weight: 211 lbs Other: An air of authority always seems to radiate from him. His glare and erect nature is almost frightening at times. Clothing: He only wears the finest clothing. Unlike his son, he is never caught looking bedraggled. His favorite suit is a deep blue silk with golden threads sewn in for the details. His family’s ring is always on his right index finger, a brilliant blue stone that seems to change colors in the light. It’s a bit small because it was sized down when he gave it to his son. He’s neglected to get it resized since he took it back. Personal Personality He has a short temper and will lash out with his fists when he’s angered. He doesn’t seem to care who gets hurt. He’s very opinionated and prejudiced when it comes to laguz and other political issues. In addition to that, he’s extremely sexist and laughs at the thought of a woman becoming an actual leader. He does possess a skill that allows him to change from the tyrant he is to a pleasant man with a smile on his face. Of course it’s fake. He never regrets anything. His charismatic personality led many people to follow him and agree with his views, no matter what they are. He has a wonderful, powerful speaking voice and can easily rally anyone. Quotes “You’re weak… If you’re not careful you’ll get yourself killed.” “Shut up, whelp! You need to learn your place!” “…Leave me be.I have duties to tend to.” Family/Friends Daughter: Elizabeth Dorian- He’s restricting, even a bit sexist to the point where he doesn’t trust his “little girl” at all. He thinks women should be seen, not heard and often lashes out at Elizabeth when she speaks out. He’s very over-protective, making sure that she is never unattended and limits the places where she can go. Son: Arthur Dorian (Deceased)- He claims to have loved his son and often grows quiet when his name is mentioned. It’s difficult to see how he actually viewed his son, but several servants claimed to have heard their “loud discussions” in the middle of the night, usually ending with Arthur sick in bed the next day. History Tradition. When he received the Dorian family ring on his twenty-first birthday, he became the lord of the estate. He kept his father’s will treating the servants like servants, women like women, etc. He has a very charismatic personality that gave him several followers that created a group that met secretly to solve political issues in their area. They put it upon themselves to get rid of any disturbances, such as rebellions and such. Many people were skeptical of their little group, but when it came down to it, they were efficient and kept the peace. There are many people who think Lord Dorian snapped after his son’s death. He grew much more violent, solemn… No one knows why, but they know it’s better to avoid him at all costs. RP History Supports Arthur © Zilver_Hawk Ergrash © Wyvernlord_Firion Takeru © Windwarrior234 Vicky © HeartOfPinkSol Rerkios © Wyvernlord_Firion Copyright OC belongs to Zilver_Hawk - Moderator I of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)